Because I Said So
by fm94
Summary: 17-year-old Tehya is a happy-go-lucky and rebellious type of girl. Now that she's in Lin Beifong's city, she needs to abide her rules and Lin will show the teen who's the real boss. Linzin and OCxBolin. Enjoy!
1. Getting Caught

New fanfic because I got writer's block on my other fic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tehya was speeding up in Highway 11 and adrenaline was rushing throughout her body. She avoided several Satomobiles smoothly as she served and turned.

"Woohoo!" she yelled in glee. Several drivers looked at her pass. Some were shocked to see her drive so fast without a helmet and with the speed she's putting up. With her speed, it was not impossible not to catch the attention of an officer.

Mako jumped on his motorcycle and pursued the over speeding teenager. It was a bit challenging to keep up with her, especially when his motorcycle was outdated by that of the other. But no matter, he'll be able to reach her; he just needed a little boost, that's all. Tehya spotted him. "Uh-oh," she thought. She smiled slyly at the pursuing officer and accelerated some more.

"I've got an over speeding chick down Highway 11. No helmet, black hair, and riding a latest Sato motorcycle," Mako radioed for back up. Tehya rode smoothly, still over speeding, when suddenly—

"An intersection!" she told herself. "Crap!" An airship was now casting a shadow over her.

"Republic City Police," a voice sounded. "Stop your motorcycle at once."

Mako tailed after her but her speed was tremendous. He let go one of the steering handles and bent a fire blast, boosting his speed.

"What the hell?" Tehya yelled. She was now toe-to-toe with Mako and suddenly she hit the brakes. Mako did not expect the sudden stop and drove half a mile past her. She turned around and drove the opposite direction but her glorious moment suddenly ended when metal cables took hold of her before she even reached 10 miles per hour. Tehya sighed in defeat as she was pulled up to the airship. A few moment later Mako ascended to the airship.

"You'll be brought to the headquarters and the chief will deal with you," Mako said flatly.

"Right," she replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm. "Like Saikhan will scare me."

* * *

Bolin and Tenzin were walking to the interrogation room 5 to give Mako his lunch and for Tenzin to speak with Saikhan. The cop outside the room let them gain entrance right away.

"Chief Saikhan," Tenzin called. "Is—

His voice was drowned by Saikhan's angry voice. "I'll ask you one last time, what gang are you in?"

"Uh, chief? Councilman Tenzin is right behind you," Mako pointed out and he turned around to face Tenzin.

"Councilman, I'm afraid I can't speak with you right now."

Tenzin stroked his beard and looked at the teenager Saikhan was interrogating. She was wearing a white tunic, her hands cuffed but not bound to the table and her eyes, her green bright eyes, tell him he's met her before. "What's her case?"

"Over speeding and evading arrest; we think she's part of a gang or the Equalists—

"You _think_," she interrupted. "That doesn't give you any right to keep me in this cell and to keep me from bailing."

"Silence!" Saikhan spat.

Tehya smirked and pouted her lips and did a zipping motion on her lips. Bolin eyed Tehya and gave her a flirting look. "Hey," he said. "The name's Bolin."

Tehya gave a sarcastic huff, "Sure, I got you." Tenzin and Saikhan looked at her as she spoke to Bolin. "Republic City next-door-guy type, feels-he's-so-hunky, single-and-pretending-to-be-happy-about-it, under scheduled and also undersexed, you join speed dating communities every now and then, and you get rejected…" Tehya examined Bolin's face for a while and having computations in her mind. "…every single time."

"That is dead on," Mako exclaimed. "Too bad bro, she's not into you."

"Impressive," Saikhan said. Tenzin can't stop himself from staring at her and somehow her features show she's related to him.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Tehya snapped at them. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you learn to read people like that?" Tenzin asked her.

"When you're in a managerial position, you need to learn how to analyze people, Orbhead."

"Can you read me?" Tenzin challenged her.

Tehya stared at him for a minute before giving him her verdict. "Middle-aged dude with a… hmm…young wife. You are currently undersexed, no sense of humor, hates hair on head but you love facial hair," Tehya eyed him from head to toe. "No sense of fashion…and hung up on someone."

"Who?"

Tehya gave him a "duh" look and said, "How should I know? I'm not a freaking psychic."

"You said managerial," Mako said.

"Yup," she nodded her head. "I'm currently managing a family business alongside my 26-year old cousin."

"What business?" Saikhan asked her. Her patience was now thinning so she decided to reveal her identity.

"Beifong and Beifong Group of Companies."

The four of them widened their eyes in amazement at her revelation. "Beifong?" Bolin asked.

"Are you deaf?"

"As in Lin Beifong?" Mako added.

"No," she retorted. "That's another person; my name is Tehya, Tehya Beifong. Now, while you two are still processing my family name, can someone, for the love of the spirits, call my butler, Tang Lim, and tell him to bring my check book and my favourite car. I'll pay for all the damages and—

"That won't be necessary, Tehya," a stern voice said, accompanied by no other than, Lin Beifong.

"I'm _so_ dead," she breathed.

"Yes, you are "so" dead," Lin mimicked her. Tehya's heart was pounding furiously against her chest and all her pride was rapidly ebbing. "What are you doing here in Republic City and why are you causing so much trouble?"

"Lin, I got this," Saikhan told her. "She said she'll bail and cover all the damages."

Lin scowled at him and scowled back to Tehya. "If you already "got" this, she would've been already gone an hour ago."

A hysterical middle-aged man burst through the door. "Miss Tehya, I'm absolutely sorry about this but Miss Lin saw me on my way here and she asked what my business was and I told her that I was alone but then she sensed my heart beat and then I was forced to—

"Okay!" Tehya snapped at him. "I get it you were the one who told her. Shut it down."

"Lin, who is she?" Tenzin asked her.

"I thought you were studying with your tutors back in Earth Kingdom?" Lin asked her completely ignoring Tenzin's question.

"Tutors?" Tehya asked sarcastically. "Oh! Right! You mean those people you and Ava tried to hire for me to learn how to become a business woman." Tehya eyed Lin glumly. "I got bored with them because I can't seem to differentiate real life mathematics and their kind of math."

Lin simply flicked her hand and Tehya was immediately freed from the cuffs that bound her hands together. "Let's discuss this somewhere else."

"Why don't we discuss it here so we'll have a witness?"

"Because I said so."

"See," Tehya shook her head. "Right there! That's absolutely the reason why my life's a mess! The only person that truly understands me is Tang! You don't even seem happy to see me." Her butler gave her a weak smile.

Lin glared at her and everyone in the room. Her expression clearly showed that she was angry, impatient and offended. "I had a city to protect and you were just in the Earth Kingdom glorying in the wealth that my grandparents cultivated and you come here, break some rules and you expect me to welcome you with arms wide open?" Bolin and Mako tried to leave the room but Lin shut the door with her metalbending.

"Gee, I don't know."

"I'm so frustrated with you right now, Tey."

"You're just frustrated because I didn't want to join your stupid police force," Tehya snapped at her.

"I am not frustrated with that issue. I've forgotten about that. The real issue is you—

Tehya raised her arms in protest and to try to silence Lin. "Let it be known that I, Tehya Beifong, with sound mind, ample breast size, am not related to this woman!"

"Well unfortunately you are," Lin said softly and turned around and opened the metal door and walked out of the room.

"And I'm not living with you!" Tehya shouted at Lin. Tehya looked at Tang and composed herself. "My check book." Tang handed it to her and she got a pen from her pocket and scribbled on it. She tore the check and handed it to Saikhan and walked out of the room.

"How much did she give?" Bolin asked.

"One million yuans," Saikhan said in awe.

"Man, she's rich," Mako voice sounded in amazement.

"It was nice doing business with you," Tang told them. "Miss Tehya will give more funds if that amount is lacking." He turned to the door and followed Tehya but Tenzin stopped him.

"How is she related to Lin Beifong?"

"Well, she's Miss Lin's daughter."

* * *

Tehya was sipping tea in her hotel room when a knock sounded at her door.

"Did you call room service?" she asked Tang.

"No, I didn't, Tey," her butler replied. He got up and opened the door and he came back looking nervous and with Lin following him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"To tell you some bad news," Lin spat. "I've talked to Ava earlier and I just learned last month you spent nearly a million yuans on your new motorcycle and extravagant vacations. Ava also informed me that you fired the tutors and now that you are here, I might at least teach you some discipline."

"You are hilarious, Mother," Tehya chuckled. "You see, you can't do anything about it."

Lin raised her hand and showed Tehya the check she gave Saikhan. "Do you see this? This was the check you gave the police a while ago and I took it." Lin ripped the check and threw the pieces on the floor. "I paid for the damages you made and you owe me some money."

"That's illegal," Tehya said.

"I am now your parole officer and whatever I'll say, you will have to follow. Being only 17 years old, you are still under my care. You will abide to my rules and live a happy life or you could stay out of it, stay out of my money and live in the streets which, of course, will be very hard on your part."

"No way," Tehya protested. "I will not live under your hood."

"You will do everything I will say or you will live a life with no cash, no car, no mansion and no butler." Tehya's face paled and she stared at her mother in fear. "Understood?"

"You are ruining my life!"

Lin smiled slyly at her daughter. "Tang, pack her bags. You will be staying in my apartment for the duration of her stay, however, I advise you to return to the Earth Kingdom to keep an eye on the mansion. Tehya won't need you for a while."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"And Tehya," Lin moved closer to her daughter and hugged her. "I missed you so much." She planted a kiss on her forehead and said, "Be up early. Your class starts at 8."

Tehya looked at Lin in confusion as she pulled away from Lin's embrace. "What class?"

"I enrolled you in the Metalbending Academy because as what Tang told me, you can't seem to give metal a single budge."

"You can't do that!" Tehya screeched.

"Actually I can; because I said so."

* * *

Don't forget to review because if you will, I might also forget to update.


	2. Meeting Rin

I wasn't actually expecting those good reviews, so thank you very much! There was a guest who was mean and to you I say, haters gonna hate! So here's another Lin vs. Tehya round and I hope you like it.

* * *

Tehya was soundly sleeping on her bed and was obviously far, far away in slumber land. It was a good time for her. Dreaming of her dream car, her dream house and her dream job—being a surgeon. Of course, she knows that Lin will not approve of it. She was happily talking to a patient in her dream when she heard a distant voice.

"Wake up, sleepy head; time to get ready for school!"

She tried to ignore it and the voice got louder and louder and then bam! She was lying squarely on the floor, metal cables wrapped around her ankles. She opened her eyes and saw metal boots. She traced a look on the metal boots up to the scowling face of her mother.

"What now?" she asked sourly. She closed her eyes again and she felt a stinging pain on her ankles. "Aaa-aa-a- ow! Ouch! Couldn't you be more gentle, woman?"

"It's already 6:30 young lady!" Lin snapped at her. "And maybe you forgot, your class starts at 8."

She felt the cables loosen and heard the snap on her mother's wrist as she pulled the cables back in place. She got up and rubbed her eye, still groggy. She let out a yawn and watched her mother walk out of her room. When Lin was out of sight, she slumped back to bed. "Good riddance, you sleep killer!"

"I thought I said it's time to get ready for school?" Lin's voice boomed and she felt the ground give a little shake.

"Alright I'm up!"

She went out of her room to take a bath and that took her 25 minutes to do so. You can imagine Lin Beifong's scowl at her daughter as she got out of the bathroom, singing bubbly and completely ignoring her mother.

"It's 5 minutes to 7 and you are late."

"You know mother, I was always reminded constantly that a Beifong is never late, it's just that everybody is too early." She smiled back to her frustrated mother and went back to her room. Her mother followed her so reached for the door to slam it shut only to find out—

"Where's my door?"

"I threw it away." Now it was Lin's time to smile bubbly at her daughter.

"You win this time," Tehya spat. She hurriedly changed into her casual clothes when Lin stopped her.

"You're not wearing those."

"Why not?"

"Because," Lin said as she picked up a set of metalbending uniforms. "You will wear your brand new uniform so that if you will cut class, we can always spot you." She threw them to Tehya who changed into them with unending complains about them being so uncomfortable and heavy since a part of it was metal.

"Come on, I'm driving you to school."

"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet," she protested. "And besides, I'll just use my motorcycle—

"What motorcycle?" Lin asked in sarcasm. "You see, that motorcycle you used yesterday was returned to the Future Industries, and since Asami Sato is a friend of mine, she let me have 90% of the total payment; and about your breakfast," Lin pulled Tehya's wrist and led her out of the apartment. "Too bad you can't eat them since you are already very late. We'll pick up something to eat on the way."

Lin got in her Satomobile and Tehya sat on the front seat. "Put your seatbelt on."

"Make me," Tehya retorted. The metal on the seatbelt snapped themselves and Tehya jumped in surprise.

"Next time you retort something stupid, don' forget your mother's a metalbender."

She started the engine and drove towards the city central, constantly looking in Tehya's direction. She was studying her daughter's behaviour during the drive and was a bit awkward in the silent treatment Tehya has been putting up. "I still don't get it why in the world you decided to stop your metalbending training in Gaoling. Kids your age should be already training for the police force." Tehya just sat there silently pretending she never heard anything. "You know, silent treatment won't make me stop talking. I can't believe you became a spoiled brat, Tey."

"I'm not a spoiled brat!"

"Oh, now you're talking. What happened to you? You were such a good kid!"

"What happened to _you_? You were such a good mom!" Lin pulled over and stared at Tehya.

"Is that what this is about? Me? You know what my responsibilities were, you—

"Maybe if you didn't hide me from the society, you didn't become a bad mother! I could've lived with you here in Republic City!" Tehya opened the door on her side and got out of the car.

"Come back here, I'm not finished with you."

Tehya went back inside the car. "Say what you want to say."

Lin pinched the crook of her nose and said, "I was Chief of Police and I put a lot of dangerous and powerful people in prison and if you were around, you would be somehow hurt. I love you Tey, you're my baby!"

"Now that part I don't believe because if you really loved me, through thick and thin, you'll never leave me in Gaoling in the care of Tang. You weren't there to raise me up so don't complain how I turned out to be because it's your big fault!" Tehya was breathless as she crossed her arms and looked away from Lin.

Lin started the engine and began to drive to the academy again. "I'm sorry," Lin said softly. Tehya wiped a tear and continued to ignore her mother. "Hey, can you at least acknowledge my apology?"

"If you'll return my motorcycle," Tehya said with puppy eyes and batting her eyelashes.

"Nice try with the tear trick," Lin smiled. "But no."

Tehya huffed. "Oh man!"

They passed a drive thru and reached the academy at around 7:50 and no student was seen by the entrance since classes will start in 10 minutes.

"Here's your schedule," Lin said. "Theories is your first subject that started 20 minutes ago. That's in room TB 106 in the Toph Beifong Hall; and here's your allowance. 200 yuans. Good luck!"

"200 yuans?" Tehya asked as she took the cash from her mother. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Now get in there and attend your classes."

"Right!"

* * *

"Is this Class G ethics class?"

The metalbending cop looked at her. "Yes. Name?"

"Tehya," she replied.

"You'll be seated next to Pang over there," the cop pointed the seat next to a teenager that looks no less than 16. She sat on the chair and smiled at the boy. A few minutes later, the cop ordered them out of the room to proceed to the school court yard. They headed out in a single file and when they reached the court yard, Tehya stood lazily next to her seatmate.

"The name's Rin, Rin Pang" the boy said.

"Tehya," she shot back without looking at him.

"You know the thing about these kinds of academies is that they accept anyone who can earthbend."

"You're right," Tehya replied and nodded her head, still not looking at him. "I mean, look at you, they accepted you even though you're gay."

"Yeah," Rin replied absentmindedly but he immediately widened his eyes in surprise. "Wait…what?"

"Aren't you?" Tehya asked him and looked at him with narrow eyes.

"What? NO!" his voice was loud enough to turn heads to their direction. He turned his voice down, "I-I'm not-ha! I'm not gay."

"Right…"

"Look, I like tits and vags."

Tehya chuckled and looked at him again. "You like _to have_ tits and vags," she corrected.

"Ha! Crazy talk is coming out of you," Rin shook his head and was chuckling. "I have never, nor will I ever, look at a guy with desire and sweat uncontrollably in front of one."

"Alright, I got it," she said and stopped chuckling. A Satomobile arrived and another metalbender cop emerged out of it.

"Class G?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the class replied in unison, except, of course, Tehya and Rin. The cop droned on and on about the rules and regulations while Tehya and Rin kept on discussing about the identity of their ethics teacher.

"I bet he's old," Rin said.

"I bet that's him," Tehya pointed towards the car. Another man emerged from the car and the cop introduced him to the class.

"The ethics teacher for this class is officer Mako."

Rin looked at the direction and donned a shocking expression. "Oh my—" He hadn't even finished his sentence as his body collapsed towards Tehya. She caught him before her reached the ground, smirking at him. "You _are_ gay!"

He composed himself and glared at Tehya. "Say that again and I'll kiss you."

Tehya stepped closer. "You. Are. Gay."

Rin lowered his head to Tehya, who had a blank expression. Their faces only centimetres apart, Rin's brows twitched and he had a disgusted look on his face. "Alright!"

"I knew you're g—

"Shhh! Jeez, turn it down!"

"Is there a problem back there?" Mako asked the two of them while Tehya was laughing uncontrollably. Rin's body tensed as Mako got closer. "Well if it isn't Tehya. How's parole duty doing out for you?"

"Better feeling than witnessing your motorcycle skills," Tehya replied.

"Detention," Mako said flatly. He handed Tehya a red slip which she reluctantly snatched.

"What for?"

"Disrespect towards a teacher."

Tehya gave him a confused look. "Seriously? Mako you turned from boring to very boring and that's saying something. This is uncalled for!"

"And you just earned yourself another month's detention. Report to the school principal for your detention schedule and task. Off you go."

Tehya stomped out of the court yard and looked for the principal's office. When she found it she knocked on the door and opened it. She groaned in disappointment to see her mother sitting on one of the chairs in front of the principal's desk. "Great! Just my lucky day."

"What are you doing here?" Lin asked her.

"Definitely not to see you." Lin caught sight of the red slip in Tehya's hand and snatched it from her. She looked at the red piece of paper and scowled at Tehya.

"Let's see, making unnecessary noises, disrupting class and answering back to a teacher on your first day; wow Tey, congratulations! What an achievement!" Lin handed the slip to the principal who smirked at Lin and Tehya.

"I'm Miss Ling. Have a seat," she motioned to the chair in front of her desk next to Lin. She read the paper and raised her brows. "This slip shows that you will have detention for two months. That's the longest any student of this academy ever had."

"Another record-breaking achievement for me," Tehya said sarcastically.

"Great job, Tey," Lin retorted.

"What can I say?" Tehya said as she looked at Lin. "I like making my momma proud."

Miss Ling waved a hand to silence both of them. "Now, now, Lin. Tehya, I don't have a kind of work that needs 2 months of work except for janitorial jobs such as scrubbing and cleaning metal armor and—

Lin cut her short. "Ling, I think I'll take it from here." She turned towards Tehya. "I have a better job for her that needs patience and social interaction, not to mention respect to other people."

"Alright," Miss Ling said and handed the slip back to Lin. "Your call Lin, after all she's your daughter."

Lin moved to the desk and picked up the phone. She dialled a few numbers then spoke to the person on the other line. It was barely audible for Tehya to hear but she caught the words five, eight and babysitting. She hung up and smiled slyly towards Tehya whose eyes were wide.

"When you say babysitting, do you mean I get to watch over children by the age of 13 to 15?"

Lin and Miss Ling chuckled in Tehya's statement.

"No," Lin replied. "You'll be babysitting for a friend of mine, Councilman Tenzin."

Tehya's face paled. She's not so fond of children and babysitting is one of her most hated jobs in the world. "Please tell me their age range is from 10 to 12 years old."

"Guess this is indeed your lucky day," Lin smirked. "You'll be babysitting three kids with ages 5, 7 and 10."

Tehya dropped her head and literally slapped her face. "Oh no! I can already hear evil children laughter in my head and they won't go away!"

* * *

How was it pips? Don't forget to review because if you won't my nerve cells might die and I might forget to update(wink wink). For next chapter there will be a little bit of a business deal between 2 characters so stay tuned.


	3. Babysitting 101

Part 3 of my fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Tehya was anxiously looking at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib at the island. She looked at it like it was going to explode. A young woman entered the room and stood by the crib to stroke the baby's cheek. She noticed the look on Tehya's face and she smiled at her.

"I'm Pema by the way," the woman introduced herself. "You must be the babysitter Lin sent."

Tehya nodded and tried to smile despite her anxiousness. "What's its name?" Her eyes widened when she realized she called the baby an "it". "I mean, what's he's name?"

"He's name's Rohan," Pema replied sweetly. "And don't worry, you won't babysit him." Tehya immediately let out a sigh of relief. She jerked her fist in what seems to be a little victory.

"Thank goodness," she breathed. "Because a minute ago I was literally sending like…a thousand prayers per minute to the spirits to hear that from you…that I won't babysit this baby because I might…let's just say I'm not good with kids below the age of…five?"

Pema chuckled and Tenzin and Lin entered the room. "Thank you very much Lin for sending us a sitter," Pema said. "You have no idea how grateful we are. The kids are really excited to meet her."

"It's no problem Pema," Lin replied. "I know how you and Tenzin are a bit stressed lately since Korra's departure for the North Pole. I know you need an extra pair of hands."

"Excuse me, excuse me," Tehya raised her hand. "Since you mentioned they just needed an extra pair of hands can I just uh, get a pair of hands from a morgue or something—

"Tehya!" Lin snapped at her, her eyes throwing daggers at Tehya.

"Kidding! Ha ha," Tehya said softly.

"You don't need to babysit the kids if you don't want to," Tenzin said to which Tehya gave her mother a hopeful glance.

"Trust me Tenzin," Lin insisted. "She wants to." Lin smiled at Tehya and widened her eyes for a split of second to warn Tehya as Pema went out of the room.

Three kids entered the room quietly and sat across Tehya. The tallest was reading a book while the other girl and boy were mindlessly chatting with each other.

"Tehya," Tenzin said. "This is Jinora," he pointed to the one reading the book. "Ikki and Meelo." The children looked at her and smile toothily. "Kids, this is Tehya. She will be babysitting for you this afternoon and for the rest of the month."

"Hi, welcome to Air Temple Island," Ikki said.

"We could tour you around if you want to," Jinora offered.

"You're really pretty," Meelo said. "Prettier than my beautiful Asami."

Tehya smiled at them and cleared her throat. "Thanks dude. So uh, this tour you offered…

"We'll take you to some places on the island like the caves where the sky bison sleeps or where the lemurs are staying," Ikki said quickly.

"Come on," Meelo said as he pulled her hand to lead her outside.

"Wait-wait, ahhh!" Tehya jerked forward and was forced to run with the kids. "You owe me big time mother!" she shouted.

"I love you too," Lin shouted back.

One minute later, Tehya entered the room with leaves on her head and looking dishevelled.

"You're back soon?" Lin asked and tried to press a chuckle. Tehya looked at Tenzin and bit her lip.

"Is there blood coming out of my ear? Talker won't stop talking, Orb Jr. won't stop pulling my hair and the Holy Silent Reader just sighs and sighs and just looks at me lazily." Lin laughed at Tehya's impatience. She stood up and removed the strayed leaves from her hair and held Tehya's shoulders.

"Honey, you brought this on yourself," Lin said softly.

"Damn it woman I didn't…it wasn't my fault," Tehya spat. Lin raised an eyebrow and scowled at her.

"Whose fault is it then?"

Tehya's eyes shifted to a figure that entered the room. "His fault!" she shouted and pointed at Mako.

"What's going on here?" Mako asked, looking bewildered.

"Lin, Tehya," Tenzin tried to catch their attention. "I think it would be best not to argue in here—

"Stay out of this!" the mother and the daughter said unison. Their resemblance was uncanny and Mako surely trembled a bit at the sight of the both of them.

"I'm sorry Tenzin," Lin said softly. "Mako will you please explain why you gave her detention?"

"Very well Chief," Mako cleared his throat. "When I arrived Tehya was talking furiously with her classmate and when I went nearer she somehow insulted me—

"Bitch please," Tehya groaned.

"Watch your mouth," Lin snapped and shot Tehya a warning look. "Say that again and I swear to the spirits I will ground your little ass for the rest of your life and I mean it, young lady."

Tehya scowled at them, including Tenzin who was just shifting in his seat every now and then and looking very nervous. "When will this nightmare end?" Tehya asked.

"It'll end when I'll be happy with your behaviour, like I'm so happy I'm squealing with joy and wetting my pants," Lin said sarcastically.

"But you're never happy," Tehya pointed out.

"That is law," Lin said. "Now go back there and babysit the children. Go."

"I'm sorry, Tehya," Mako apologized. "But I don't regret it."

"In your face!" Tehya growled as she stomped out of the room and headed back outside where the three airbenders were waiting.

"Where have you been, Tey?" Ikki asked.

"Alright," Tehya finally said in a stern voice. "Talker, Orby, Reader, I'm not really good with kids, I admit it. But being raised as a Beifong—

"You're Auntie Lin's daughter?" Jinora asked.

"Wait, what? You don't know how I'm related to her?"

"Daddy didn't say anything," Ikki pointed out. "But go on."

"Alright," Tehya continued. "I'm very good at handling business—Orby stop it," she took hold of Meelo's hand from her hair. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm good at handling business and I have a proposal for you."

Meelo settled down next to Ikki and Jinora lowered her book. Tehya smiled at the children and paced before them. "That's better. Now, this job I have is pretty much stressful and really tiring as I was not born to babysit children let alone airbenders. How about we make a compromise, huh?"

Jinora was really thinking things through but Ikki and Meelo were beaming at her. "Will we get candies and marshmallows and rainbows and butterflies?" Ikki asked rapidly.

"Candy, candy, candy!" Meelo chanted.

Tehya raised a finger to silent them and composed herself again. "Children let me breathe. Now let's start with my conditions. They're simple really. You kids just need to behave yourselves while I sleep, how does that sound?"

"That's it?" Jinora asked. She raised her book and read again.

"Nope," Tehya said as she grabbed the book and closed it behind her back. "You see, knowing my mother, she would surely task someone to look out for me while I'm here and that might be your father or that lousy firebender, Mako—

"Mako's not lousy," Ikki interrupted.

"Yes he is—

"No he's not!"

"Alright! Any of them will be my mother's eyes here on the island and all I want you to do is to wake me up when they will be approaching or pretend to look for me like we're playing hide and seek or whatever. Just be creative."

"But that would be lying," Meelo said.

Tehya chuckled at Meelo's innocence. "Meelo, Meelo, look, this wouldn't be lying. This is what I simply call getting the best from the worst."

"So what's in it for us?" Jinora asked.

"Fifty yuans—

"A hundred," Jinora said.

"Fifty-five—

"A hundred"

"Sixty—

"Ninety."

"Sixty-five yuans plus a stroll at the park every Saturday," Tehya smiled slyly.

"No, no, no," Ikki squealed. "Sixty-five yuans, a stroll at the park and a bag of candies for the three of us."

"That's too much," Tehya argued. "That's like me getting broke every day."

"Ahem." Tehya turned around to see Lin standing behind her. "Wow Tey, amazing job! Kids, why don't you go back inside? Tehya and I need to speak with each other."

The kids immediately left and Tehya smacked her forehead and smiled awkwardly at her mother. "Hehehe. What's the matt—

"I heard the whole thing, young lady! What were you thinking trying to bribe those children to get you out of your punishment? Did you hear yourself a while ago?"

"Look," Tehya dropped her head. "I can't do it. Those kids are like rats scurrying everywhere-except Jinora- and they talk fast and pull my hair and I can't leave with that. If I stay one more day here with Talker and Orby, my eardrums will explode and I'd be bald just like your good old ex."

"What? How'd you—

"I knew it!" Tehya punched her fist in the air. "Ha! Man that's gross!"

"Tehya I'm warning you if you ever bring that up in front of his wife I will—

"How old is his wife?"

"Thirty-five; that's not the point, Tey. The point is you are getting out of control—

"The point is you might still have something," Tehya wiggled her fingers at Lin. "And you're making me babysit for his kids to be able to see him every day!"

"Enough," Lin said sternly. "I will not allow you to talk to me that way."

"I'm just telling the truth and nothing but the truth," Tehya laughed. "So…his wife, why is she so young? I mean your fifty and he's like fifty something—

"Fifty-one."

"So fifty-one," Tehya repeated. "That makes him sixteen years older than her and that makes him a sugar daddy. Eew!" Tehya made a disgusted face and shivered at the thought. Lin sighed and the two of them were startled when Tenzin called them.

"Lin, Tehya, dinner's ready. Come and join us."

Tehya followed Tenzin but Lin stopped her. "You better react appropriately."

"Trust me, Mom, I will." They headed to the dining area and were seated across each other. Tenzin was seated next to Pema. Tenzin led them in prayer and they all started to dig in.

"So, Pema," Tehya said. "You look young."

"Thank you, Tehya," Pema smiled sweetly.

"How old are you?" Tehya asked while eyeing her mother in amusement.

"Thirty-five, and Tenzin is fifty-one," Pema had a serious face and was waiting for Tehya's reaction.

Tehya's eyes widened. "I'm not surprised. Why should I be?" Lin glared at her. "I'm reacting appropriately."

'You're dead,' Lin mouthed across the table and Tenzin was looking at Lin and Pema nervously. Lin rose and excused herself. Tehya had a wicked grin on her face and ate her spring rolls.

"This is good," Tehya complimented. "What's this made of?"

"Carrots, black radish," Pema said and Tehya's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong?"

"Did you say black radish?"

"Yes," Pema said sweetly.

"Fuck!" Tehya rose and left the room. Tenzin and Pema followed her and they found her in the living room, breathless.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

"No…" she wheezed. "Got…an…asthma…attack…"

"Go call Lin," Tenzin told Pema. She left right away and Tenzin let Tehya sit down on the couch. "Calm down."

"My…inhale…inhaler…"

Pema arrived with Lin a moment later and Lin was holding the canister and inhaler. She took the cap calmly and shook the inhaler. "Open up," she said calmly to Tehya who took the inhaler and pressed the canister in her mouth. She inhaled the medicine. "Hold it," Lin said again and looked at her watch. "Exhale."

Tenzin was amazed to see Lin act so motherly towards Tehya and was amused how Tehya was clinging onto Lin for dear life. Lin kissed Tehya's forhead and asked Tenzin for some water.

"Do you need another one?" Lin asked Tehya who nodded right away. Tehya inhaled a dose of medicine again and held her breath for a few seconds. When Tenzin returned with the water Tehya gargled and went to the window to spit it out. A groan was suddenly heard and a guard shouted some curse words.

"It's just water, you prissy little bastard," Tehya tried her best to yell. She sat beside Lin and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "That was close."

"Don't you ever forget you inhaler, Tey," Lin's voice was soft. "You almost gave me a heart attack. What did you eat?"

"Radish," Tehya said and glared at Tenzin. "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"Lin, I'm sorry about this," Tenzin said softly.

"It's fine," Lin said. "She's allergic to radish." Lin stroke Tehya's hair. "I think we'll call it a night."

"Alright," Tenzin said. "I'll go get Oogi."

Before Lin could protest, Tenzin left the room. Pema was looking at them with jealous-filled eyes. "Is there something you want to say, Pema?" Lin asked.

"Who's her father?"

"That's really none of your concern."

Tehya pretended to sleep and closed her eyes. "I think it would be best if we know," Pema said.

"Trust me Pema. You don't want to know."

"Really, Lin," Pema insisted. "We want to know."

"It's Tenzin."

* * *

I love pissing off Pema! REVIEW my babies!


	4. Iron Fist Lady

**I'll update the PORTAL maybe next Saturday and I'll make it extra long because it's nearing its end.** Here's part 4. ENJOY!

* * *

"What?" Pema asked in shock.

Oogi's growl was heard and Lin shook the pretending Tehya from her "sleep". "Wake up," Lin said while ignoring Pema's shock.

"Hmm?" Tehya groaned. She opened her eyes and stood up. Lin led her to the door that leads to the courtyard where Tenzin and the bison were waiting.

"You go ahead," Lin said. Tehya complied and climbed on Oogi. Lin however turned to Pema who was still in disbelief of what she just heard. "Don't tell him anything about what I said. You have no right."

"But he is my husband," Pema retorted.

"And she's my daughter. You already caused her an asthma attack. So stay out of this one. I will tell her what she needs to know and Tenzin should hear it from me."

"He has the right to know about this," Pema raised her voice.

Lin scowled at Pema. "He will hear it not from you or anybody else but me. I mean it, Pema. You better shut your mouth about this matter or you will surely regret you ever learned how to speak."

Lin didn't wait for Pema to answer her back and left immediately. She climbed on Oogi and sat beside Tehya who immediately wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on Lin's chest.

"What's the matter with you?" Lin asked.

"Nothing," Tehya shrugged. "I just miss sleeping on your chest."

Lin raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You should stop doing that. You're already seventeen." This didn't stop Tehya and Lin put an arm around her daughter and began to stroke her hair. "You really had me worried back there."

"_I_ was worried," Tehya emphasised. Lin looked at her surroundings and saw that they haven't taken off. She looked at Tenzin who was staring at them and was smiling.

"I think we should be leaving?" she asked with a scowl.

"Right," Tenzin said and turned to the reins. "Oogi yip yip!"

They took off and flew across Republic City to Lin's apartment and landed on the rooftop. They got off of Oogi and went straight inside the apartment. Tenzin followed them in and this made Lin curious.

"I see that you already flew us here but I don't know why you should follow us in here," Lin said and acted irritated.

"I just want to make sure you get home safe," Tenzin replied. "It's my fault Tehya had an asthma attack back there and I need to make sure she's alright."

"Alright. Tey!" Lin called her daughter. Tehya went out of her room with the inhaler in her mouth. "Tenzin wants to know if you're fine." Tehya took a dose and held her breath. She just raised a thumb up and went back inside her room.

"There you go," Lin said. "She's fine and alive. Now you can leave."

"Lin, I thought we're okay. You saved my family and we reconciled but now you act bitter to me all over again," Tenzin said. "Look, I'm sorry about Tehya's allergy fiasco and the kids' behaviour."

"Tenzin we are okay it's just that tonight, I would like to spend the night with my daughter without you butting in," Lin explained.

"Alright, but can I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"Who is her father?" Lin's heart raced and her mind thought quickly how she will handle this.

"That's really none of your concern," Lin said.

"Is it really none of my concern? Lin she's seventeen and we split up nearly eighteen years ago."

"So? Does that guarantee that you're her father?" Lin asked him and glared.

"Am I not? Lin our relationship was intimate," Tenzin reasoned. "_Very_ intimate."

"I was drinking tea—

"But that really doesn't give 100 percent protection from pregnancy," Tenzin argued. "Look, I just want to know straight from you rather than from other people. Please Lin. I need to know."

Lin fell silent and stood in front of Tenzin shifting her gaze from him to Tehya's photograph by the couch. "She is your daughter."

"I knew it," Tenzin said softly and sighed. He hugged Lin and kissed her forehead. She was shocked at the gesture Tenzin displayed and pushed him away.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so happy to know that we have a daughter."

Lin shook her head. "But you can't go tell her now. I will have to tell her and you will shut your mouth Tenzin."

Tenzin nodded. He knows Lin very well. He couldn't contain his joy knowing that Tehya is his daughter. He grinned from ear to ear at the thought that their previous lovemaking resulted into a bright and tough earthbender that is Tehya. "I have to tell Pema."

"She already knows," Lin said flatly. "Her curiosity got the best of her and now she's in shock...and probably guilty from almost killing my daughter with her amazing culinary skills."

"Lin, she didn't mean it," Tenzin said.

"I think cooking such a vegetable with a known allergen, she should have asked Tehya if she was allergic with something," Lin insisted.

"Lin, Pema didn't know—

"She doesn't know anything!" Lin spat.

"Lin, Pema's my wife and I think it would be awful if you talk about her that way in front of me—

"I was supposed to be your wife, remember? You didn't even defend me when she told you I was the wrong woman for you," Lin said bitterly. She sighed and looked at Tenzin. "I'm sorry it's just that I was furious with her because of what happened to Tehya."

"I understand," Tenzin replied. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have to," Lin said. "Just make sure she won't experience that incident again."

"Of course. Goodnight, babe." Tenzin was shocked to call Lin like that. The last time he called her that was eighteen years ago and he hoped Lin didn't hear him.

"What?"

"Goodnight. I said goodnight." Tenzin cleared his throat and he grabbed her wrist to pull her towards him and encased her in his warm embrace before capturing her lips. She instinctively opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Tenzin slowly let go of his hold on her.

"Goodnight, Tenzin," Lin said softly and opened the door.

"I'm sorry about that," Tenzin said. "I didn't mean to kiss—

"Of course you didn't."

"That's not what I meant. I liked it-no-I loved it. It's just—

"Just go, Tenzin."

"Sure." Tenzin whirled around and left. Lin closed the door and headed to Tehya's room to check on her daughter.

* * *

"Inhaler?"

"For the hundredth time, check," Tehya replied as she got out of Lin's car.

"Spacer?"

"I don't need a spacer," Tehya said. "I'm not five."

"Fine," Lin sighed. "Well have a good day."

"Don't tell me what to do," Tehya spat and ran towards the school entrance.

"I love you too," Lin called out and drove towards the police headquarters to check on things with Chief Saikhan.

Tehya arrived just in time for her ethics class with Mako. She sat next to Rin and the latter questioned her right away.

"Why is Miss Lin Beifong dropping you off every morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tehya replied. She really doesn't want to go people telling she's her mother's daughter just to have special attention. She just wants to be treated like everybody else. She was sick of being known as a Beifong in Gaoling instead of being Tehya. Just Tehya.

"Come on, Tehya," Rina said. "I can keep it a secret."

"Fine," Tehya said and showed off her right shoulder to Rin. "Do you see this?" On her shoulder was a small tattoo of the insignia of the Beifong Family: the symbol of the flying boar.

"Woah," Rin said. "I know that sign."

"Beifong children have this sign tattooed to us when we turn three."

"You…you're Lin Beifong's daughter?" Rin whispered. Tehya simply nodded and looked at Mako who was eyeing them suspiciously again.

"You better shut your mouth if you don't want pansy firebender to give us a month's detention," Tehya told him.

"So who's your dad?" Rin asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mako approached them and glared.

"I'm having a lecture here," Mako said sternly. "If you don't want to listen, step out of the classroom."

Tehya stood up and said, "You said it." She left the room and headed out to the hall leaving a shocked class and an infuriated Mako. She looked at the bulletin board and looked for a class that teaches biology, her favourite subject. She found the one and looked for the classroom. She went in as she found the room and seated at the back of the class. The teacher went in and did a roll call. He noticed Tehya and asked her, "You're not in this class, are you? You're name's not on my list."

"I, uh, just want to sit in," Tehya said softly.

"Alright," the teacher replied. "May we know your name?"

"Tehya," she replied.

"Family name?"

"Just Tehya," she said.

The teacher nodded and she leaned back on her chair. "Hey," a voice came. She looked to her left and saw Bolin sitting next to her, grinning.

"What?" she shot back.

"I didn't know you like following me around," Bolin said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I believe in love at first sight," Bolin winked at her. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No," she said plainly and rummaged through her bag. She looked to her left and found the seat empty. She turned to her right and saw Bolin grinning at her.

"How about at second sight?"

"You're impossible," Tehya said. She listened to the teacher and got engrossed with the topic. Bolin kept on glancing at her which she found annoyingly cute and she smiled secretly to herself.

* * *

The bell rang signalling for the end of the morning's classes and time for lunch. She went to the cafeteria and noticed that Bolin followed her to the counter.

"Can I have an apple and milk?" Tehya told the caf personnel.

"You drink milk?" Bolin asked.

"Can't sleep without drinking a glass," she replied without looking at him. She got her order and headed to a table Rin reserved for them. Bolin followed her with his noodles and naicha. She sat next to her friend and scowled at Bolin as he sat across her.

"So Tehya," Bolin said. "I heard you babysit for Tenzin's kids."

"The councilman?" Rin asked. "So that's where you sneaked off to yesterday."

"Unfortunately," Tehya said as she took a bite of her apple. "It wasn't good, last night. I nearly died."

"I heard about your allergic reaction with the radish," Bolin said.

"I heard you sucked with your first match," Tehya said lazily. Just when she decided that Bolin was annoying her, Mako arrived and sat with them.

"We need to talk Tehya," Mako said.

"Spit it," Tehya retorted.

"I think I'll go to the men's room," Rin said and grimaced. He left before Tehya could say stay.

"I really don't like the way you treat me in front of your classmates," Mako said. "I'm your teacher and a police officer. I deserve the respect you show other police officers."

"Actually," Tehya pointed out. "I am giving you the respect I give other police officers."

"I think I need to rephrase my sentence," Mako said. "You should give me the respect you show to a certain police officer—your mother."

"You're not my mother pal," Tehya spat. "And for the record, you're just months older than me."

"But I'm still a teacher—

"You only teach a single class," Tehya mocked him. "A useless one unit class; so if I were you I'd just deal with it."

"Bro, I think you need to give her some—

"Not now Bolin," Mako spat furiously. "This girl needs to learn respect—

"You know you two are boring me now," Tehya said simply as she rose and drank the remaining of her milk. She left before Mako could say another word and headed to her mother's office in the school to get some nap. She opened the door and found Lin was not alone.

"What are you doing here, oh glorious Orb of the future?" Tehya asked sarcastically.

"Tehya, yes, I am here," Tenzin said nervously.

"Yeah I can see that."

"I mean I'm here with a purpose," Tenzin stuttered.

Tehya gave him a questioning look that gave off sarcasm. Lin rose and tapped Tehya's shoulder. "Tehya, promise me one thing today. Don't yell or earthbend just today."

"Uh sure?" Tehya said and crossed her arms. "Spill it."

"Tehya," Tenzin said softly. "I am your father."

Tehya's expression didn't change. She knew about it last night when Lin told Pema about it. She just wanted to make sure she heard it right and what Tenzin said confirmed it. Tenzin waited for Tehya to say something. "Say something Tey."

She balled her right fist which went unnoticed by Tenzin or Lin he punched Tenzin in the face. Tenzin's head jerked backwards as her fist made contact with his face. Tenzin grabbed his nose as it started to bleed and Tehya was shaking her hand in slight pain. "Man that felt good!" Tehya said.

"What was that for?" Lin asked.

"You said not to yell or earthbend," Tehya pointed out flatly. "And besides that's for everything he didn't do in the past."

"Here," Lin handed Tenzin a napkin and pressed it against his bleeding nose. "It does serve you right."

"Lin," Tenzin groaned. "Spirits, our daughter can punch."

"Had a lot of practice," Tehya said simply.

"Well?" Lin asked.

"Well what?" Tehya snapped back at her.

"What do you think of your father?"

"He has a nasty hard face," Tehya said. She sighed and moved towards Tenzin and did something that surprised Lin and Tenzin. She hugged him…and hit his crotch with her knee. He groaned in pain.

"That's for leaving my amazing mom for a nasty bitch sixteen years younger than you!"

* * *

Hey I'll publish another Linzin story tonight but with a different genre. It would be a family drama and with a bit of different plot featuring Pema's family. So stay tuned and **REVIEW**! I need an energizer.


	5. Mindboggling

**PART 5!**

* * *

Tehya glared at Tenzin, who was clutching his genitals, while Lin was doing her best not to laugh as Tenzin was repeatedly saying, "Oh dear spirits my balls, oh spirits help my balls!"

"Tehya, do you know what damage you could have done?" Lin ranted.

"Oh please, Mom, as if you don't want to laugh your lungs out," Tehya retorted.

"Zip it," Lin spat and then turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin pull yourself together!"

Tenzin glared at her, still clutching his man parts and he took a deep breath. "If you're…in my…position…I doubt it if…ow..you can…pull yourself…together," he said slowly.

"Jeez, you sound like Tang's mother!" Tehya ridiculed him and was laughing at him.

"You owe an apology," Lin demanded.

"Apology my ass," she shot back.

"Or you're grounded," Lin said sternly. Lin did it again, the magic words to put Tehya back in her place, but this time, Tehya did not feel threatened.

"I'll only apologize if, and only if, I get to hear a very viable reason why he left us," she said.

Lin looked at Tenzin then back at Tehya. "Well it seems that there's no need for an apology then," Lin said in defeat. Tenzin really didn't want to leave Lin but when Lin told him that children were not part of her plans he just cut himself from her and married Pema witjout clearing out things with her. He regretted doing that but the damage has been done and Lin was, so it seems to him, already over him. There has never been a day where he wished to wake up beside her. He knows that even if they are already in good terms, Lin still hasn't forgiven him one hundred percent; and now Tehya's in the picture. Lin never showed a single sign of being a mother but last night changed everything Tenzin thought of her. The way she helped Tehya during her asthma attack was surprisingly very motherly. There was no viable reason why he left her because he was being irrational and stupid at that time when Lin rejected his proposal for having children.

"So Mother, I'm going home," Tehya said casually as if nothing has happened. "Oh and Tenzin you look pathetic."

Tehya left just like that, leaving Tenzin and Lin all alone together. Lin let Tenzin sit on her chair and with a look of concern in her eyes she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"Only just a little," he replied. "I'm sorry if I left you."

"You only did what you thought was right," Lin said. "Which, of course, was wrong."

Lin pulled another chair and set it next to Tenzin. They sat for the next five minutes in silence and then Tenzin broke it. "The pain's gone now…I think."

"Just relax for a bit," Lin told him. "I'll make us some tea."

Tenzin silently watched her prepare their tea, admiring every move she makes. He smiled to himself and Lin caught him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just admiring the mother of my eldest child."

Lin chuckled and smirked at him. "Tehya must have hit you hard."

"Come on Lin," he said. "Can't I just appreciate you without being made fun of?"

"Whatever. Here," Lin handed him his cup of tea. "Just the way you wanted."

"You really know me well," Tenzin replied. Another moment of silence passed and then, "Lin."

"What?"

Tenzin stared at her then got up from his seat. He strode towards her and took the cup of tea from her hand. "I'm still drinking that," she whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her fully and she kissed him back. When they pulled away, Lin gave him a questioning look. "What was that for?"

"A thank you," Tenzin said. "And a way of saying that after all these years you're still the woman who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time."

Lin laughed and looked down. She was unsure whether or not to fall for his words of flattery. She looked up at him and said, "Well that escalated quickly."

"I'm serious."

"When were you not?"

"Just…say something," he said softly sounding like a lovesick teenager all over again. "Like you feel the same way or for me to get lost."

Lin smiled. "Well I certainly don't want you to get lost," she said as she pulled him in a passionate kiss. Her hands searched his chest but their kiss was only short-lived because there was a knock on the door.

"I should probable go get that," Lin said softly to which Tenzin nodded. She opened the door and saw Bolin and Rin looking horrified.

"Chief, Tehya and Mako are fighting at the courtyard," Bolin said frantically.

"And Tehya's winning!" Rin squealed.

Lin rushed to the courtyard and witnessed Tehya launching a boulder towards Mako. "Enough!" Lin yelled. "Both of you in my office. Now!"

Tehya composed herself ad followed Lin. Mako, however, is being assisted by Bolin and Rin(who's having the time of his life assisting his crush), and has a broken ankle courtesy of Tehya's earthbending. When they reached the office, Tehya sat on Lin's chair and crossed her arms.

"Explain yourselves," Lin demanded.

Tehya remained silent so Mako talked. "She started it."

"Oh please," Tehya snapped. "What you're saying is as truthful as me saying your eyebrows are turning me on!"

"You chunked a boulder right at me!"

"Yeah, after hearing you say I'm a worthless daughter to my mom," she spat. "Which, by the way, is none of your business!"

Lin banged her fist on her metal table. "Both of you, hold your tongue!" Lin glared at Tehya and said, "I brought you up to be a confident young lady and a snide comment from Mako gets you?" She turned to Mako, "And what gives you right to talk to her about sensitive things like that?"

"She insulted me!" Mako said defiantly.

"I just told you the truth about your ridiculously spiky hair!" Tehya remarked.

"Alright that's enough," Lin said. "Mako you are suspended from your teaching duties—

"But Chief that's uncalled for!"

"—no arguments! And Tehya," Lin looked at her. "We'll talk at home. Dismissed."

Mako balled his fists and looked at Bolin, "What?"

"You sort of deserved that," Bolin said. "But she's wrong too…in some ways."

"Oh shut up Bo," Mako said as he got up. "Can you help?"

Bolin helped him up and they left the room with Rin. Tehya glared at Lin whose eyes were throwing daggers at her and then to Tenzin who was quiet the whole time.

"So what's my punishment? Am I grounded for a week? A month?" Tehya asked her mother.

"We just need to talk," Lin said calmly, changing her facial expression. "You have something cooped up in there and we will talk this through at home."

"Right," Tehya replied. "Is he coming with us?"

"Yes," Lin answered. "Tenzin is your father, whether you like it or not and he needs to be part of this conversation."

"I don't want him to be part of our conversation," Tehya said.

"I think I should be," Tenzin spoke at last.

"It seems I'm outvoted."

Lin, Tenzin and Tehya drove to the Beifong's residence at dusk but when they arrived, Tehya immediately ran to her doorless room and stayed under her covers to which Lin permitted, deciding Tehya should have some time to herself.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Lin told Tenzin. "She needs time to sort out her feelings."

"Okay," Tenzin said and pulled Lin into a passionate, longing and hot kiss.

* * *

Tehya woke up around ten in the evening feeling warm. She felt her forehead and felt that she was somehow running a slight fever and her only remedy to this sickness is Lin's motherly presence. She decided to sleep beside Lin so she got up, changed into loose night clothes and brought her favourite large pillow and headed to Lin's room. She knocked on the door but no answer came. Maybe Lin was already asleep so Tehya decided not to wake her up. She backed away but as she was about to take her fifth step from Lin's room, she felt really uncomfortable and told herself that only Lin can take it away. She headed back to the door and knocked, still no answer so she opened the door quietly.

"Mom," Tehya said softly. "Can I sleep—

Tehya's eyes widened at the sight she saw. Seeing Lin and Tenzin in a tight lip lock with Tenzin's hand cupping Lin's bare breast brought horror to her mind. She dropped her pillow and smacked her palms to her eyes.

"Oh you're doing it!" Tehya cried catching Lin and Tenzin's attention. "You're doing it! You're doing it! Oh my eyes! My eyes!"

Tehya turned around and ran to the opposite direction with eyes shut and hands covering them. She bumped into the wall and stumbled. Lin and Tenzin broke apart after hearing Tehya's cries and Lin smacked Tenzin's hand from her breast and suddenly grabbed some of Tenzin's garments to cover her bare torso.

"Damn it," Lin mumbled and scampered out of the room to look for Tehya. She found Tehya sitting straight on the couch avoiding eye contact with her mother. "Tehya, I can explain."

Tehya shook her head and looked at Lin. She crinkled her nose and said, "That scene totally corrupted my mind. Now my fever's a hundred degrees higher and…damn!"

"Honey, Mommy can explain," Lin said softly. "Your father and I were simply…" Lin looked for words to tell Tehya but it seems the words were hiding from her. "Tenzin and I…we were…um, doing it." Tenzin arrived at the living room where Lin and Tehya were situated.

"Tehya," Tenzin began. "What you saw a while back—

"Corrupted my mind." Tehya said. "I shouldn't have gone in there. Now I'm mentally scarred for life. Why in the world did you that in the first place?"

"Because I love your mother," Tenzin admitted.

"What?" Lin asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Tehya asked as well.

Tenzin looked at both women and stared for a couple of minutes before saying, "_What?_"

"What you just said," Lin told him. "What was that?"

"Yeah, you just told me you sort of…hmm what was that," Tehya said in a sarcastic manner. "You love her."

"I did?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, you did," Lin said softly. "After all this time?"

"You've been doing it all this time?" Tehya asked the two adults. She looked at her parents questioningly and clasped her hand to her mouth. _"You have been having an affair?!"_

* * *

**So that's practically my little cliffhanger over there and I'm going to update my other fic tomorro night(Philippine Standard Time of course) and the Portal might be updated this Wednesday after I get back from my little vacation to Boracay! YEHEY! Just be patient cause writing a family drama, a romantic comedy and family romance fics is not an easy task. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_  
_**


	6. Just Some Clarification

**A new update on this fic. HAHAHAHA! Kuya Chit, awesome ka! He emailed this file to me just this morning because it was in the recent documents folder of my PC so here it is. The short chapter 6!**

* * *

"What?! An affair?! That's preposterous, Tehya!" Tenzin was fuming at Tehya's accusations.

"Oh yeah?" Tehya asked. "Why, then, were you doing an inappropriate thing with my mother?"

"Look, what happened in that room was…" Lin tried to explain again. "…alright! Yes, we were doing the "thing"—

"Sex you mean?"

"Yes. We were about to have—

Tehya covered her ears and began to utter rapidly, "Blah blah blah! I can't hear you!"

"Lin, I think I should explain," Tenzin offered. "Tehya listen to me."

"Why?" Tehya asked him. "You know a friend of mine walked in on her parents too. She cried _all day_."

"Why?"

"Well, she wasn't as lucky as me."

"Get to the point," Lin snapped.

"Unfortunately for her she did not walk in on them on foreplay," Tehya said casually. "And yes, I'm changing the topic. I don't want to hear any of your explanations why you suddenly got on boob-grabbing, face-eating activities earlier without even considering locking the door."

"You didn't knock," Lin shot back. "And you will keep this to yourself—

"I want to have my door back," Tehya cut her mother off. "And I want to not babysit his kids, not to attend your school and have my butler, motorcycle and money back."

"No," Lin said.

"Or everyone, and I do mean everyone, will feast on this amazing story where the esteemed Chief of Police was having a—

"What makes you sure people will believe you?" Lin asked her with a smirk on her face. "Drop it Tey, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh really?" Tehya asked as she strode to Lin's telephone. "Well I guess I'll just give old Pema some good news." Tehya dialled Tenzin's number and smirked at her parents.

"You wouldn't," Tenzin said warningly.

"It's ringing," Tehya chided.

"You're bluffing," Lin snapped.

"Hello, Pema," Tehya said victoriously. "Yes, I was wondering if I could—

Lin grabbed the receiver and slammed it hard. Lin smacked her forehead and she sat back on the couch where Tenzin slumped next to her. "Alright," Lin finally said. "Okay. You…you've got a deal but—

"But what?"

Lin pinched the crook of her nose and thought hard to be able to compromise Tehya's demands. She can't let Tehya have all those she asked for and she wants Tehya to babysit the kids for her to get closer to them. "I changed my mind," Lin said. "I'm not accepting your deal. Tell everyone whatever you want, I don't care."

"Lin, if Pema will know," Tenzin warned her. "It would be a disaster."

"She's bluffing Tenzin," Lin told him and stroked his cheek to which Tehya made a disgusted face.

"Can you not show affection to each other when I'm around?" Tehya asked loudly. "Look, at this moment, all I want is to have a good night's sleep with Mom tucking me in bed and do other motherly stuff cause I have a slight fever, and I want to forget all I ever witnessed tonight."

"Alright," Lin said as she got up. "Wait for me in your room. I need to speak with your father."

"Just make sure you really speak with him and not do other stuff not related to speaking with each other," Tehya said. "Hurry up, Mom." She left Lin and Tenzin and headed to her room and Tenzin called out after her.

"Goodnight Tehya." She didn't respond to him and they were alone again.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lin asked him. He avoided her gaze and looked at the wall behind her. She felt his heartbeat race and so she held his head and she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Tenzin replied. "Every word of it; I mean it, Lin." Lin nodded and waited for Tenzin to say more. "Pema and I…we're…I'm not happy anymore."

"Don't you have sex anymore?" Lin asked in a serious tone.

"Only if she initiates it," Tenzin confessed. "Goodness, I feel so stupid."

"So am I a mistress, Tenzin?" Lin asked. "Because if that's what I am, this needs to stop."

Tenzin sighed and shifted his gaze. "No. Look, I'll sort this out. I've got kids with her and I have one with you. I just want to…I want to set this right."

"How will you do that? Meditate on it for days and then miraculously make up your mind just like you did before?" Lin asked him. "Last time I checked, meditation doesn't work out that well because you're not happy and now you want to get back together with me."

"I love you," Tenzin said hopefully and waited for Lin to answer. She didn't so he spoke again. "I know this is so complicated but I know for a fact that I love you more than I love Pema."

"Bullshit," Lin spat. "You better get dressed. Tehya's waiting for me."

"Lin we need to talk about this," Tenzin insisted.

"Some other time," she said. "Look, whatever it is you have with Pema, don't drag me in it because I'm contended with my life as it is, with my daughter."

"That part I don't believe," Tenzin said. "Because the way your kiss felt was different. Come on, Lin. Don't make this hard for yourself. You want me just as I want you."

Lin laughed and shook her head. "Don't get your hopes high, Tenzin."

"Oh? Tell me, Lin, would you kiss me back right now if I kiss you?" Tenzin asked.

"No," Lin answered point blank. Tenzin leaned closer to her, their faces just inches apart. "I won't kiss you back," Lin whispered.

"Really?" Tenzin asked, his voice challenged her. "You are so sexy," he whispered. He closed the gap between them and automatically, Lin opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and her hands suddenly grabbed his head trying to deepen their already-deep kiss. They pulled away seconds later, gasping for breath. Tenzin smiled at Lin who was clutching his robes.

"I thought you wouldn't kiss me back?"

"I changed my mind," Lin answered. "You need to go. Tehya's getting impatient."

"Okay," Tenzin said. He noticed Lin's tight grasp on his robed. "After you let go of my robes."

"Oh, sorry." Tenzin put on his cloak and arranged his clothes to make it look like nothing happened to him in Lin's apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'll think about it," Lin answered. "I'm a busy person."

"I'm sure you'll find time," Tenzin said.

"What makes you think so?"

"My kiss." With that, Tenzin whirled around and headed to the door without waiting for Lin to answer him back. After Tenzin left, Lin can't help smiling to herself at the thought that she is wanted by him after all these years. She smiled at the feel of his touch, his lips, his caress—

"Mom!" Tehya yelled bringing her back to reality.

"Coming, sweetie," Lin said as she headed to her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

Tehya sat at her lunch table all alone. Rin called in sick and now she's all alone. A few minutes later, a bunch of students entered the cafeteria and an annoying student by the name of Bolin suddenly sat across her.

"Good afternoon, beautiful. Can I join you?"

"Don't bother, Bodin, I'm done eating," she retorted.

"It's Bolin," he corrected her. "Look, I know you've got some issues with my brother but I just really want to be your friend."

"Alright, _friend_," Tehya snapped. "Leave me alone if you don't want to eat this lunch tray for lunch."

"You like me," Bolin said confidently as Tehya walked away from him. He followed her out of the cafeteria and into the track field. "Don't you?"

"I don't," she replied casually. "Go bother someone else, Bosin."

"_Bolin_. Bo-_lin_," he corrected her again. "Is my name that hard to remember?" Bolin kept up with her pace. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"No," she spat. "Never."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

Tehya stopped and looked at him. "What's your definition of fun?"

"You and me, having dinner together—

"Forget it," Tehya said.

"Please?" Bolin said as he batted his eyelashes. "Just one date and then if you won't like it, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life."

Tehya sighed and said, "When?"

"Tonight at Narook's."

Tehya nodded and left him. He punched his fist in the air jumped. "Awesome!" he called out. "I'll meet you at eight on the island!"

* * *

**It's super short, I know. I'm still really busy to make my chapters longers. REVIEW!**


	7. The Date

**Here's chapter 7. ENJOY!**

* * *

Tehya waited impatiently at Air Temple Island for Bolin. 'Who does he think he is? He asked me to this date, not the other way around. And here I am waiting for him. It's already freaking 8:30! That douche is so gonna get some serious slapping, his teeth will all fall out!' Tehya thought. She stomped hard on the temple marble steps that gave the ground a little shake. He might have noticed this because moments later, Tenzin went outside and sat beside Tehya on the steps.

"Is everything alright?"

Tehya shot him a cold look but still answered his question, "Everything's awesome!"

"I know you're still a bit upset about what happened the other night," he said softly. "I didn't know what came over me, all I know is that I went after your mother and—

"I got it," Tehya interrupted. "I don't need details of your illicit lust-making affair in our apartment. If you're in my position, trust me, it's sickening."

"It wasn't lust-making, Tehya," Tenzin corrected. "I love your mother."

Tehya huffed out angrily. "Sure, you do, pal. I'm sure you do."

"I know you think our affair is illicit and very inappropriate, especially since I have my own family," he said.

"I'd say! You better stop it. This affair you two are having will only lead to heartbreaks and waterworks," she snapped.

"I'm trying to stop it and so does she," he told her. "It's just that the mind says no but the heart says go."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm serious, Tehya," Tenzin insisted. "Look, I know we are not that close, Tehya, but I think you should already call me dad."

Tehya took a moment to process what Tenzin has said. Did Tenzin just tell her to call him dad? Tehya thought hard and in the process, she saw Bolin approaching. Not wasting any time she told Tenzin, "You know I also think I should drink hundreds of litres of cactus juice but then I think, hmm, better not."

Tenzin opened his mouth to argue but Tehya beat him to it. "I better go, Tenzin, my date has arrived."

Tehya met Bolin and scowled at him. "Do you know what time is it? It's 8:41! You are forty-one minutes late! Do you know how tardy you were?"

Bolin flinched at Tehya's angry tone and tried to calm the woman down. "Look, I know you're upset and I know how late I am, just chill, okay? I got caught up at the gym. My team's not exactly the best pro-bending team in the season."

"You finally figured that up," she said. "Ten seconds in the first round of your first match and you're in the water! Classic!"

"I know," Bolin said. "My teammates are not really the tough kinds."

"Your teammates suck…and so does your coach."

Bolin took offense in her statement, "Hey, my game plan was perfect."

"Sure," she said with obsolete tone of sarcasm. "Are we still up for this date?"

"I know you couldn't resist the Bolin charm," he teased.

"Bitch please."

* * *

"We're eating seaweed?"

"Yes," Bolin answered proudly. "Authentic Water Tribe seaweed noodles. This is my favourite joint."

"You don't say," she countered. They went in and got themselves a table for two, and they ordered their meal. Bolin preferred his own spicy agar noodles while Tehya opted for a seafood seaweed noodles. When their orders came, Bolin wasted no time and dug in his noodles.

"Wow," Tehya exclaimed. "You sure are not hungry."

Bolin laughed at her remark and swallowed the noodles abruptly. "You are looking at Narook's Seaweed Challenge winner."

"I bet it's just beginner's luck," Tehya said lazily.

"I. Win. Every. Single. Year," Bolin said in a very serious tone. Tehya sure have touched a nerve since Bolin went from playful to dead serious. It seems Narook's noodles are a major thing in his life.

Tehya raised her arms, "Okay Mr. Noodles." She looked around the room and noticed a boy with dark eye liner and slick hair. "Hey, who's that weird eye liner dude that keeps staring at us? If he wants to get a hook-up, I suggest he go to a bar."

Bolin's eyes widened in fear. "Uh-oh. It's Notah, Tahno's younger brother who replaced him in the Wolfbats. He's as nasty and as dirty as Tahno. Ahh! He's coming right this way!"

Notah approached their table and looked at them slyly. "Bolin of the Fire Ferrets. I'm surprised you still got a date after that historical knockout." He slowly turned towards Tehya and gave her a flirting look. "You know, if you want a real pro-bender in your pants, I suggest you look higher at the ranks. The name's Notah and I would love to please you tonight." He winked at her at which she acknowledged.

"Aww…I would love to but, I don't go out with gays," she retorted. "And no, we didn't call for the waiter. You may go."

Notah's eyes flashed in anger as he heard her insult. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Notah, Tahno's younger brother."

"Hmm…Tahno and Notah," Tehya said. "Boy, your parents sure are very creative in giving baby names. Just reverse the syllables! Awesome. Tell them I'm impressed."

Notah went closer to Tehya at which she just stared lazily. "You will regret that."

"Hmm," she provoked some more and kissed her two fingers and pat it against Notah's lips. "Love ya like a sister!"

"Don't test me," he snapped. "You'll regret this." He hit Bolin's head and arranged his hair. "Bolin, I'll see you on the arena and I will beat the shit out of you. Don't forget that." He left the restaurant after that.

"I think he likes you," Tehya laughed.

"What's wrong with you?! Do you know what you just did? You just provoked the leader of the best pro-bending team in the season."

"I'm not a fan of bullies," she snapped at him. "And besides, it's not yet decided if their team is the best. You just have one loss and you can still be champs. I'll ask my mother to sponsor you."

Bolin's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know Future Industries did not sponsor you this year because it's starting all over again."

"We already have the sponsor but my teammates aren't that strong enough," he said sadly. He wished he could do something more about his problem. Jeng, the firebender, and Kota, the waterbender, aren't actually the toughest benders. He just chose them because they were better compared to the lousy others who tried out for the team.

"I can coach," Tehya offered. "I actually have a talent of motivating other people to work their asses off."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah," she said. "Motivation is my middle name."

"Thank you!" Bolin squealed in glee. "Thank you so much, Tehya!"

Tehya smiled slyly. "Boy, those lily-livered sissies will have their time of their lives." Bolin noticed Tehya's smirk and wondered all over again. Will she as their coach be a good idea?

* * *

**REVIEW MY LOVES! I'll update It's All Coming Back to Me tomorrow morning. By the way, time check in my location is 10:10 pm. Until the next chapter!**


	8. Train Hard

**Short chapter 9.**

* * *

The buzzing sound of Tehya's nebulizer emanated in Lin's apartment. Tehya Beifong sat on the couch as she inhaled her medicine and lazily observed her mother dressing up for work. Lin has been constantly reminding her to always bring her inhaler with her as she trains the lousy Fire Ferrets. Lin was reluctant to let Tehya train them due to her asthma but somehow the teen, with a little blackmailing, was able to convince her mother. As the machine started to sputter, she turned the nebulizer off and took off her mask.

"I bet those Ferrets will wet their pants," Tehya remarked as she stood from the couch and faced her mother.

"I feel bad for them," Lin said flatly. "Just remember, though, not to stress yourself out and bring with you—

"—my inhaler," Tehya continued. "I know, I know, I know. Geez, I'm not five."

"Watch your tone young lady," Lin snapped. "Concerned parent over here."

Tehya simply huffed and gave her mother a light hug as Lin left for work. "Ma, can you send me fried dumplings for lunch at the gym? Thanks!" Tehya called our after Lin.

"Sure Tey," Lin called back. Tehya headed for the bathroom to take a bath and readied herself for some major training ahead of her.

* * *

"Good morning Bolin!" a chubby girl greeted Bolin as he walked in the gym. "Uh, I would like to ask you who that girl is." She pointed at Tehya who was eating a chocolate wafer and lazily sat on a pile of earth disks. "She didn't introduce herself," the girl added timidly.

Bolin smiled at the chubby girl and said, "That's Tehya, Chief Beifong's daughter, and our sponsor and trainer for the competition." He waved at Tehya and said, "Good morning Tey!"

Tehya stood from where she was sitting and strode to the two Fire Ferrets and scanned the both of them from head to foot. "You're late freak."

"Not really," Bolin said cheerfully. "You see, I booked the gym from eight o'clock until ten and it's just 7:45." He smiled at her which she exchanged with a scowl. "Ooh, I forgot to introduce to you our waterbender. This is Kota."

"Hello Tehya," Kota raised her chubby hand to Tehya. "Or should I call you sifu?"

"Save it," she snapped at Kota without taking her hand. "You can call me ma'am, big show."

"My name's Kota," the girl replied and sounded offended.

"Not until you lose ten pounds," Tehya shot at her. "Where's your other bender, cocky?

"Jeng said he'll be late by ten minutes," Kota piped in which earned her another scowl from Tehya.

"Did I ask you, big show? Did I say 'Where's the other bender, big show?'"

"No," Kota mumbled.

"Speak when spoken to," Tehya snapped. "Okay. Jeng decided he'll be late for ten minutes which means he's decided that he'll do two hundred push-ups."

"What?" Bolin asked in shock. "You can't do that. He asked permission from me, Tehya and besides I don't have a problem with it."

"But it's a problem for me which means it's a problem for him," Tehya retorted. She walked to a bench and got up on it. "Big show and cocky, jog for fifteen rounds around the perimeter with no breaks. Begin."

"But—" Bolin tried to argue but Tehya raised a finger to silence him which inadvertently forced him and Kota to jog.

After ten minutes, they finished their jog and began their stretch when Jeng, the firebender arrived. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm—

"You can apologize by doing two hundred push-ups, skinny," Tehya's mean voice shut him up.

"Who are you?" Jeng asked her.

"You're worst nightmare if you won't start your push-ups," Tehya snapped at him. "Move it you bony punk! NOW!"

Tehya's voice was incredibly loud that Jeng scrammed and started his push-ups. As he finished, he was not able to get up and slumped on the floor. "I can't do this every day," he wheezed.

"Oh you won't do this every day," Tehya said casually. "Unless you're late for ten minutes every single time."

Bolin finally plucked up the courage and dragged Tehya away from his teammates into a far corner and said, "Tehya, you can't do this to us. This is torture and far worse than the academy."

"What are you saying Bolin?"

"I'm just trying to say that you should be a little gentle," Bolin said softly.

"Sure. I'll just do that and watch you get your asses kicked out of that hexagon," Tehya snapped. "If you want to win, you train hard, you play hard, and trust me you'll win easy. Now get back there and work your ass off. You're earthbending's lousy as a hell."

Bolin walked away from her and channelled his anger and bent the disks to the net and tore it. "Hmf! I guess my style worked," Tehya told herself and headed for the Ferrets.

* * *

**I'm not totally back.**


	9. Bye Guys

Oh my gosh! Wow! It's been long since I updated my stories.

I really have bad news for you guys.

I applied for a scholarship in one of the universities in Australia to study marine biology and conservation of the crown of thorns seastar (_Acanthaster planci_). Application was quite difficult to be honest and through discipline and strict studying, I was able to get in the program. This course I have taken is quite challenging and I need to make sacrifices, and unfortunately, writing fanfiction is one of them. I feel bad leaving you hanging but I have to decide what I really want to become. My Papa talked to me about it and he asked me if I was sure about studying there, and I said yes. I want to become a marine biologist and I want to conserve nature. I am to finish the remaining time I have here in the Philippines applying for my visa and preparing for my biggest leap yet.

It was really fun writing fanfiction and I enjoyed all those reviews I had, good or bad. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all you readers who liked my story, and a curt nod to those who didn't.

I think this is the part where I say Adios, Good bye and Paalam to this fanfic community and wish me luck. This is it, to God be the Glory!

This is Francesca Beatriz, now signing off. :D


End file.
